Warriors Lemony Lemons
by YourLocalCringe
Summary: Enjoy these Warriors Lemons ( ʖ ) Feel free to make requests, whether it be canon characters or OCs.
1. No 1 (Firestar x Sandstorm)

Welcome to the Warriors Lemons book, by yours truly. This book contains lemons in every chapter, so if you don't like that, then don't read it. Post any suggestions in the reviews!

No 1- Firestar and Sandstorm

Sandstorm lay in the middle of the camp, stretching in the warm sun. She was laying in a position that made it obvious that she was in heat, but glared at almost any tom that so much as looked at her. Almost.

Sandstorm purred gently as Firestar passed by her, and he smirked gently at her. He flicked his tail up and nudged her gently. Sandstorm got up and rubbed her face gently on his. "Let's go... somewhere more secluded," she murmured to him. He nodded and padded out of camp with her.

They stopped in a small clearing surrounded with many bushes, where the ThunderClan mating area was. Sandstorm lay on her back seductively, her core being shown clearly, which was dripping lightly. Firestar purred and unsheathed his giant member, which he slowly rubbed around Sandstorm's core. Her core continued to drip.

He soon thrust his member into her core swiftly, thrusting in and out quickly. Sandstorm moaned loudly and rubbed her paws on Firestar's member, which was so large that it couldn't fully fit into her core. He thrust faster, feeling cum form. Sandstorm rubbed faster, moving her hips around as well.

Soon, Firestar couldn't take it and unleashed his load into Sandstorm, who moaned loudly. He slowly pulled his member out of her core, which was dripping with blood and cum. As he turned to walk away, Sandstorm looked up. "Wait," she whispered. "Stay a bit longer." Firestar turned back, his gaze lowering again at Sandstorm's dripping core. "Okay."

He let Sandstorm get back into position, then rubbed his member around her muzzle. She managed a few swift licks, becoming turned-on with the tease. He shoved his member into her mouth, and she passionately sucked it. Firestar moaned as her tongue wrapped over and around his member, tempting him to thrust in further.

She grabbed his hindquarters and shoved them nearer to her, pushing all of his member into her mouth. She continued sucking vigorously, her tongue seemingly having a mind of its own.

Firestar couldn't handle it anymore and cummed straight into Sandstorm's mouth, moaning as she slurped up all the cum. They got up slowly, and went back to camp.

Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to request!


	2. No 2 (Milkkit x Lynxkit x Gorsekit)

Eey, more lemony lemons. This time, Kit x Kit x Kit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

No 2- Milkkit x Lynxkit x Gorsekit

Milkkit lay down in the nursery, curled up next to her brother, Gorsekit. The white and cream she-kit yawned gently, eyeing her dark cream brother but deciding not to mate with him. Not yet, she thought.

She sighed and padded out quietly, and saw Lynxkit outside with a squirrel. Just looking at the younger age-kit turned Milkkit on, her long fur pricking up as Lynxkit bit into the squirrel. Milkkit imagined that instead of the squirrel, Lynxkit was eating her core with the same wild expression, lapping up all of the fluids that Milkkit'd release.

A thought struck Milkkit's mind- I need to trick her into fucking me. There's no way she'd willingly do that. She walked over to Lynxkit, her tail slowly running along the kit's back. "Hey, Lynxkit. Wanna go..." she thought for a moment; "To the training area? Ripplestar recently said that we could." That was true, so she wasn't lying.

Lynxkit looked up, her yellow eyes piercing Milkkit's blue ones. "Sure!" She replied, and bounced towards the train ging area. Milkkit purred softly as she followed. That was easier than imagined.

Once they reached the training area, Lynxkit excitedly bounced around the area. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked enthusiastically. Milkkit smirked and smoothly replied. "Lay down on your back, and close your eyes." Lynxkit blinked. "Why?" She asked. "It's part of the game." "Okay!" The tiny kit lay down on her back, her tight, pink core clearly visible.

Milkkit sniffed her core, then gently lapped it. Lynxkit flinched, but then relaxed as Milkkit's tongue explored her core. "That feels nice..." she murmured, her core slowly dripping. Milkkit stopped licking her core for a moment. "You can open your eyes now~" she whispered, and Lynxkit opened her eyes, catching Mikkit continue licking her core. "Th-that's what you're doing?" She whispered, fur laying flat.

Mikkit nodded. "Then continue, this is wonderful," Lynxkit purred, shaking her hips slowly. "Ah, but I could do so much more," Milkkit whispered to Lynxkit. "Will it feel as good?" Lynxkit purred. "Yes. And maybe even better." "Then do it."

Milkkit slowly rubbed her core against Lynxkit's, making sure that the tips touched. Lynxkit moaned gently, then beckoned for more with her tail. Milkkit continued more vigorously, and within moments their cores were quickly slapping against each other, both she-kits moaning at the top of their lungs.

Milkkit stopped, then lay down in the position Lynxkit was in. Lynxkit purred. "Now it's my turn," Lynxkit said, then turned her muzzle down to Milkkit's core. Milkkit's core dripped so much it was almost unnatural, she couldn't believe that her fantasies were becoming reality. Lynxkit sunk down into her core, sucking it wildly.

She pushed her tongue as far into Milkkit's core as it can go, making Milkkit moan in pleasure. Her tongue soon hit her G-spot, and Milkkit released all of her fluids. Lynxkit slowly lapped it all up, then paused as a rustle came from the bushes.

Milkkit tensed, she could recognize that pelt from a territory away. It was her brother. "What are you doing?" He whispered, part in shock, part in horror, and part in curiosity. Lynxkit purred gently. "You should join. It's fun." Milkkit felt like she was in a dream. Could both my fantasies come true at a time? She wondered as Gorsekit came forward and gently sniffed his sister's core.

Gorsekit gently mounted his sister, feeling his member push into a core for the first time. Lynxkit watched, her core dripping still. As Milkkit felt her core being ripped apart by her brother's giant member, she saw Lynxkit's longing gaze. She nodded toward Lynxkit, and let the she-kit put her core into her mouth, vigorously shifting her tongue around.

The three kits continued until Sun-Down, and at least once every moon, lasting until they were all elders, they met there, and continued the process

Hope you all enjoyed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. No 3- Lilacstep's Kits

Some more lemony lemons. Requests are open, canon or OC.

No 3- Lilacstep's Kits

WaveClan was extremely different from the other clans. Kits were allowed to be mated as soon as they had opened their eyes, were able to walk, and talk fluently, as well as she-cats were all owned by a master tom, although sometimes a she-cat was owned by a master she-cat, or a tom is owned by a master she-cat.

At this moment, Lilacstep's small kits, whom were barely half a moon, were becoming claimed. Lilacstep was a lithe, gray she-cat with soft yellow eyes, and was very desired. Her kits, Scorchkit and Olivekit, both she-cats carried only most of these traits. While both had yellow eyes, Scorchkit was a dark, long-furred tortoiseshell, and Olivekit was a pale, short-furred dilute tortoiseshell.

Whorlstar leaped on top of a cliff face, calling for a clan meeting. "All cats old enough to mate gather around for a clan meeting!" He yowled, and almost all the cats gathered around the cliff face. "Scorchkit and Olivekit have met all the standards, and are now ready to be claimed! Any cats who want Scorchkit step forward!"

A black tabby tom walked forward, his muscles almost bulging out from his fur. Another black tabby stepped forward, but she was a muscular she-cat. The two cats gaze met, and they began to fight. The tom won, leaving the she-cat's shoulder almost too injured to move. "Duskripple is now the master of Scorchkit!" Whorlstar announced, nudging the small kit forwards the tom. She dove under him and began pawing at his member, but he pushed her away. "Not yet," he whispered.

Next was Olivekit, whose master was Sharpfang, a dark ginger she-cat. As the cats went back to what they were doing, Duskripple and Scorchkit went out. They found themselves in a mating clearing, the sounds of Appleclaw

and Fawnpaw mating nearby ringing through the forest. Duskripple looked down at Scorchkit. "Lay." He ordered, and the tiny kit lay down on her back, her tight pink core sticking out like a sore paw from the rest of her fur.

Duskripple towered over the small kit, and thrust his large member into Scorchkit's mouth. Scorchkit began to suck, his member so large that her cheek skin almost ripped. Duskripple moaned loudly. "Suck more!" Scorchkit did as she was told, sucking so quickly that Duskripple though his member would fall off. He soon released a large load of cum, a bit in her mouth, then a bit all around her fur, which it got stuck in. "We'll clean that up now," he aggressively ordered. "Lick all of it up."

Scorchkit nodded, mouth still sore, and began to lick all the cum from her fur. "Swallow," Duskripple spat. Scorchkit swallowed all of the cum that she had collected from her fur. "Now rub your core," he ordered again. Scorchkit slowly brought her paws to core, rubbing it gently. She slowly stuck a claw up it, then another. Duskripples paws shot to his member, masturbating to the kit fucking herself.

After a few minutes of this, Duskripple's member was harder than rock, and Scorchkit's core was dripping wet. Duskripple mounted the kit, slowly thrusting his member into her. She moaned quietly. He than progressed to fast, violent thrusts. Scorchkit yowled, his member almost ripping apart her small core. Duskripple found her G-spot, and with every thrust he hit it. Scorchkit yowled louder, and felt fluids rush out of her. The fluids were soaking Duskripple's member when he held it out. "That's All for today," he told her.

Olivekit and Sharpfang reached a different mating clearing, which was in a secluded, shady area of the forest. Sharpfang nudged Olivekit into the mating position, then began licking the small kit's core. Olivekit moaned lightly and Sharpfang's tongue reached all parts of her core. Olivekit and Sharpfang had done this before, in the same area. "Tight as ever," Sharpfang murmured, taking her tongue out of her core.

Sharpfang stepped over the kit, their cores aligned. She slowly rubbed her core against Olivekit's, waving it across. She then began to thrust her core against the kit's, fluids shaking across the clearing as their cores met. The kit moaned louder, her core pressing into Sharpfang's. The two she-cat stopped to rest for a moment. Olivekit's eyes widened as Sharpfang pulled out a large stick.

"What's that for?" She asked, and Sharpfang purred. "I'll show you." Sharpfang gently put the stick into her core, then shoved it into Olivekit's. The two moaned as they shoved the stick into each other, which rammed into the back of their core's walls.

Hours later, they stopped, and pulled the stick from their cores. It was covered with their fluids and blood, and Olivekit purred. "We'll do this again tomorrow," Sharpfang whispered to Olivekit, and they walked off.

Hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
